No more secrets
by MattheJ1
Summary: When Elsa starts acting odd again, Anna decides to confront her.


No more secrets

Anna climbed the steps, walking briskly towards her sister's room. A great deal of emotions rushed through her head, with concern and uncertainty taking center stage.

She passed by a window, stopping momentarily to look outside. The storm had only gotten worse since she last checked. On top of the thick sheets of snow coming down, the wind had begun to pick up, making the nearby mountains all but invisible in the fading twilight. The fjord had not yet frozen over, but some of the smaller inlets were starting to.

When the snow had started, she had convinced herself it was nothing. It was one thing to have a snowstorm in summer, but now winter was starting. Snow was to be expected – her sister could hardly stop the seasons from changing. Besides, Elsa was out and about more often than not. In the months after her revelation, she had been all over the castle and the town, and she was certainly happy most, if not all of, the time.

But recently, Elsa had been retiring to her room earlier and earlier, and the snow was only coming down faster. Her dreaded bedroom door was now closed more often than open. Anna was afraid that she might be losing her sister again, and that was something she simply couldn't accept. She would get to the bottom of this right now.

She reached the large, ornate door. Experimentally, she tried the handle. Locked.

Now a little worried, she knocked on the door. "Elsa? I need to talk to you!"

A few excruciating seconds later, she heard a reply. "Anna? I'll…I'll be out in just a minute."

Anna banged on the door again. "This is important. We have to talk now!"

Another pause. "Okay, just hold on a second."

The next few moments felt like hours to Anna. She stared at the door, the towering white wall that had stood between her and her sister for years. Painful memories rushed forward, uncalled, until she had to turn away.

Finally, she heard the handle turn. She whirled back to the door, her heartbeat quickening. She hadn't expected to be this nervous, but it was clear now that something was definitely amiss.

The door opened just a crack, and Elsa's head popped out. "Yes, Anna, what is it?" she asked softly.

Anna frowned. She wasn't about to have a heart-to-heart discussion with her sister while standing in the hall like some timid worker asking for a raise. She marched forward, pushing the door open wide despite her sister's protests. She surveyed the room as Elsa quickly closed the door behind her.

The room was disheveled, with overturned chairs and drawers all around. Some of them looked as if they had been knocked down, then picked up, and then knocked down again. Her bed's blankets and covers had been knotted and tangled, evidence at a fruitless attempt at sleep. The fireplace was lit, seemingly to try and mask the cold air that hung, stagnant, in the room, and a fine layer of frost covered the floor.

Elsa, despite looking a bit unkempt, was radiant, her pale skin given a rosy tint by the fire. For a moment, they stared at each other, perfectly silent. Then the spell broke, and Elsa walked forward.

"Hey, Anna. I'm sorry about the room, I've just been…busy," Elsa said weakly. "So, how are you and-"

Anna would have none of it. She held up her hand. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa stopped immediately. For all her power, she was still intimidated by Anna. "You mean the storm? I've been trying to-"

"I'm not talking about the storm, Elsa." Anna took a step forward. "I'm talking about you."

She stepped a bit closer than she had meant to, and they were now standing only about a foot apart. Anna could feel her sister's breath on her face. In the back of her mind, a small part of her felt excited. She quickly shut that part out, maintaining a glare on her sister.

Elsa stepped back a little. Anna stepped forward, still staring at her. Anna swore she saw her sister tremble for a moment before they broke eye contact, Elsa walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm sorry, Anna," she said. "I know I haven't been acting normal lately. It's just…I've been trying to figure some things out. I just need some time to sort out my feelings."

Anna sat down beside her. Anger dissipating, she turned to Elsa. "You don't have to do this by yourself anymore. I'm here for you. Just let me help." She reached out her hand.

Elsa withdrew, shrinking back from her. "You don't understand," she said, voice cracking a little. "Some things are just too personal, even for sisters."

That little voice in the back of Anna's head was getting harder to shut out. She pushed forward. "What do you mean?"

"Just trust me," pleaded Elsa, turning away. "It's better if you don't know."

Now Anna's heart was starting to race. Was Elsa really saying what she thought she was saying?

"Now please, just let me figure this out by myself," continued Elsa. "I need to be alone for a while, but I promise, once I've-"

Anna reached out and touched her on the cheek. Elsa looked at her in surprise. Now they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Elsa, you have to stop this. I can't live with you on the other side of a locked door. Not again."

"But, Anna-" started Elsa.

"No more secrets, Elsa. I want to know who you really are, how you really feel. I want to know what's wrong, and I want to fix it. So let me in."

For what felt like an eternity, the two sat there on the bed, gazing into each other's eyes. There was absolute silence.

Then Anna saw something in her sister's eyes, and she knew.

In Elsa's bright blue eyes, she saw a look of longing, of desire. That look held the despair of one who hungers for something just beyond their reach, something they desire yet can never have. More than once, she had gazed at Elsa with that very same look, always turning away just as Elsa looked in her direction. Countless times, she had wondered if Elsa felt the same way.

Now she knew.

Elsa, realizing too late what she had done, turned away again. "You need to go."

Anna started to smile. "No way."

"I mean it, Anna. You're only going to make it worse," Elsa said desperately. The cold in the room began to intensify. "Please, Anna, you have to leave before-"

But Anna had made up her mind. Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, and kissed her on the lips.

Elsa froze, mid-sentence, mortified at what her sister had done. She broke away, her face flush with surprise and embarrassment. "Anna, what are you doing?"

Anna grinned at her. "Something I've wanted to do for months. Do you want me to stop?"

"I-I…" Elsa stammered, completely flustered.

Anna leaned back in, and they kissed once again. This time, Anna opened her mouth, letting her tongue tickle Elsa's teeth. She resisted at first, but soon gave in. Anna felt the tingle of her tongue against Elsa's. It was exhilarating.

Elsa slowly fell backwards, and Anna followed. Now they were both lying on her bed, Elsa flat on her back. Anna pressed forward, savoring the shared warmth of their bodies.

Then, she felt Elsa's hand pushing her away. Reluctantly, she lifted herself off of Elsa. "What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

Elsa shifted. "Is this…wrong, what we're doing?"

Anna looked her in the eyes. "Do you love me, Elsa?"

The answer came without hesitation. "Of course I do."

She smiled. "And I love you. How could that be wrong?"

"I'm your sister," Elsa said weakly.

"Yes," replied Anna. "You're my beautiful, powerful, amazing sister. And I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I'm the queen of Arendelle," she offered lamely.

"And the queen gets whatever she wants." Anna tilted her head forward. "What do you want, Elsa?"

For a moment, there was silence, Anna holding herself mere inches above her sister. Then Elsa reached up, took Anna's head in her hands, gently pulled her down, and kissed her.

The moment she did so, a sharp gust of wind blasted through the room. The frost that had coated the floor evaporated, and the room was filled with warmth.

Elsa's dress melted away. Underneath, there was just Elsa.

Elsa flinched reflexively, cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Anna giggled, then pulled her own dress over her head. She hadn't been wearing anything else, either. Then, without a word, they kissed again.

Elsa ran her hands across Anna's back, feeling the supple curves of her warm body. Anna ran her fingers through her silver hair, freeing it from its tight braiding. She felt Elsa do the same to hers, and her red hair spilled onto her shoulders.

Anna's hands moved downward, exploring every part of Elsa's body. First she caressed her cheek, then her firm breasts, then her waist, then her thighs. And then she ran her fingers along Elsa's sex.

Elsa broke away from their kiss, gasping in surprise. Anna's fingers kept moving, gently tracing the outline her sex, searching for the point of maximum pleasure. Elsa whimpered slightly, and Anna smiled.

She thrust her fingers inwards, firmly caressing Elsa's pleasure center. A deep moan escaped from Elsa, and Anna repeated the process, massaging her clit with two firm fingers. Elsa started to shake, and Anna kept going, rhythmically rubbing her clit clumsily but eagerly.

Elsa moaned, and Anna rubbed faster, feeling the thrusts of Elsa's body. Faster and faster, Elsa convulsed, at the mercy of Anna's hands. Finally, Elsa could take it no more, and she screamed, her voice echoing around the room.

Anna rolled to the side, exhausted. Beside her, Elsa panted, breathing heavily and sinking into the sheets.

Anna could hardly believe what had just happened. More than once, she had imagined herself in this position, loving her sister like none had ever before, but she never thought that it would actually happen.

Anna looked back over to Elsa, her pale skin drenched with sweat. Her lovely white hair fanned out into a halo behind her, shimmering and pure. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. It was as if her sister had been transformed into a goddess right before her eyes.

Elsa turned to her, and Anna gazed, once again, into her eyes. This time, they were filled with joy and excitement, and above all else, pure love.

Then, abruptly, Elsa sat upright, turned to Anna, and straddled her body on her knees. She was now smiling wickedly.

"My turn."

Before Anna could respond, Elsa leaned forward and began nibbling at her neck. It was Anna's turn to gasp in surprise as Elsa's teeth dug into her skin, not enough to hurt, but just enough to excite.

Elsa moved down to her chest, her mouth on Anna's breast. Anna gasped in equal parts pleasure and surprise as Elsa's tongue darted across her nipple. Anna writhed on the bed, totally at the mercy of her sister, now fully transformed from the Elsa she had known just minutes ago.

Then Elsa moved farther down, and Anna felt her tongue on her sex.

The effect was devastating. What little self-control Anna still held was washed away by the euphoria brought on by her sister's tongue. She moaned with uncontrollable lust. The room, the castle, the kingdom – all faded away, until only she and Elsa remained.

And still, Elsa continued, sending new cascades of nirvana into her body over and over again. Anna moaned louder and louder, the pleasure building and building until she was sure she would explode from it all.

And then, when the moment of release came, Anna screamed so loud she was sure the whole kingdom could hear.

xxxxxxx

Elsa awoke to the sound of a chirping bird.

She opened her eyes, memories of the previous night rushing back to her in an instant. Turning to her side, she saw Anna, still sound asleep. She caressed her sister's face ever so gently, brushing a stray lock of hair away.

Making sure not to wake Anna, she quietly threw off her covers, swung out of bed, and tiptoed to the window. She threw open the shutters and felt the warmth of the sun on her skin.

The sun had been up for quite some time now, and every last snowflake seemed to have melted outside. In the garden, animals frolicked, no worse for the wear despite being broken out of hibernation on short notice. Elsa savored the warmth of the sun on her bare skin. In fact, her whole body felt warm.

_Cold in the summer and warm during winter,_ Elsa mused. _Never a dull moment in Arendelle._

Turning back to the room, she noticed Anna's dress, carefully folded and placed on a chair. It seemed, sometime in the night, the staff had come in, taken it, and washed it. Elsa wasn't worried about them. They had kept her secret for years, she was confident this one would be safe as well.

On top of the dress, there was a small note. Elsa picked it up.

_1200 – Meet with representative of farmer's guild_

_1245 – Christening of new ship, S.S. Troubadour_

_1330 – Visitors from…_

Elsa sighed. _Back to the kingdom._ She looked at Anna, still slumbering peacefully. She twirled her fingers, summoning a miniature cloud, and made it hover over Anna.

After a few seconds, Anna awoke, startled.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna smiled back at her. "Morning."

For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other. Elsa wished that the whole world could just stop, so that she and Anna could stay in this moment together.

But she knew that this could never be. The kingdom needed them. So she picked up Anna's dress, brought it over to her, and started to fill her in on the list of royal duties for the day while she formed her own dress around her.

Anna sighed, slipping the dress on. "Guess I should get ready, then."

"Yeah," Elsa said.

Anna started to walk towards the door, but she stopped and turned back to Elsa.

"So, Elsa, I was thinking…I mean, I'm not exactly sure how these things are supposed to go, and I thought, you know – if you don't agree, that's fine, but maybe, later on – you don't need to decide now, you have a busy schedule, but we could-"

Elsa smiled._ That's Anna for you. Confident before, awkward after. _She held up her hand, signaling her to stop.

She walked to Anna. "I would love it if we could do this again." She kissed Anna one more time.

"Thank you, Anna. For everything."

Anna said nothing. What was there to say?

Anna stepped out of the room, feeling like she was walking on air.

Elsa sighed a sigh of relief. For so long, she had kept this to herself, bottling up her feelings for Anna. But now, she could breathe easy. She was free from the burden of her hidden desires, and she had never felt so good.

No more secrets.


End file.
